


I miss you

by Kathysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I never told my sister we broke up and she adores you, and she keeps asking where you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essrambles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=essrambles).



He was barely stepping into the entrance of his house, when Natsu comes pattering in front of him. The flash of fluffy orange hair the only warning he gets before he’s jumped at. And she stares at him.

Her hopeful gaze intensely watching him, and before she even opens her mouth, he knows what she is going to ask.

"Where is Tsukishima!?”

He cringes at the slight high pitch exclamation of her adolescent voice, as well as the name she had just mentioned. Despite not having any sort of resentment toward Tsukishima since their break up, his name still stirs up some feelings he would much rather suppress. But he should have realized that Natsu would bring him up at every opportunity she could, which often brought up those feelings.  
  
Still he couldn’t blame her. He knew she had gotten attached to the blonde since he had introduced him to her–he was the only one to blame for that and also for not telling her the truth about their break up.  Sooner or later she would have to know, but he sort of hoped she would just some how forget about him. Though he knew that wouldn’t happen. He could testify to that.

“Brother!” she whined.  
  
“Uhhh….sorry Natsu, Ke-Tsukishima had to go home and study.”  
  
He put her down as her cheeks puffed in disbelief. Busying himself with taking off his shoes, he waited for her to sulk away, but she made no move to leave. He knew he was a horrible liar, but was he so bad that he couldn’t lie to his baby sister? Or was she just that much wiser? When he was her age, he remembered believing every single thing he was told or heard–he was still kinda like that.  
  
Uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and looked at her doubtful stare.  
  
“H-how about I treat you to some ice cream?”  
  
He was glad when her face turned pensive for a while before brighten up and nodding in excitement. He just hoped that after she was eating her ice cream, she wouldn’t begin asking questions again.

* * *

His only regret after buying Natsu some ice cream was that he wouldn’t be able to buy some meat buns after school the next day. So he hoped that his senpai’s would be generous enough to invite him to some for free. 

Still he didn’t regret it that much, not with the way Natsu was happily munching on her banana split with much enthusiasm. He had been quite cruel to her. He was aware of her dejected feeling whenever he made up an excuse as to why Tsukishima wasn’t there or coming.  
  
He knew that the only reason he hadn’t told her yet was because he still wasn’t truly over it. Somehow, admitting it to Natsu felt like it would make the break up more realistic. He just wasn’t ready for that yet.  
  
“Tsukishima!!”  
  
Her yell made him stiffen, heart beating loudly and eyes widening in disbelief–maybe even fear; of what he still wasn’t too sure.  
  
“N-N-Nats–” he began, cursing when she jumped out her chair; running to wherever Tsukishima. Turning, his heart dropped as he turned to see his ex with a very pretty brunette. Both Tsukishima and his company looked off guard as the tiny red-headed girl hugged the taller boy. But Tsukishima quickly recovered, his gaze softening and hand ruffling his baby sister’s hair.  
  
From where he stood he could see Natsu brightly smiling up at Tsukishima, and he could feel himself begin to shake. This was too much in too little time.   
  
Sure he saw Tsukishima on a daily basis, but that was somehow different. With volleyball in his mind, he could block every other thing. And he never really had to interact with Tsukishima nor did he have to be alone with him. It made it easier.  
  
This though, this was completely different. He had already been thinking about him before–his feelings already raw, and seeing him out of a school setting reminded him of their fight and of the words Tsukishima had said. He was hurt and jealous.  
  
Rationally he knew that the girl didn’t mean anything to the blonde–Tsukishima had often scolded him about how he was not attracted to girls, especially girls who were only superficially into him. Still, the irrational side of him was jealous. Though if he had to be honest, he wasn’t sure if that was because of the girl or because of the unperturbed attitude Tsukishima had. As if Hinata was a distant memory that held no real meaning. He hated feeling like he was the only one that cared.    
  
Quickly, he pulled Natsu away from the embrace she was giving Tsukishima.  
  
“Sorry about that. We will be going now.”  
  
His voice sounded foreign to himself; low and subdued.  
  
“B-but Brother!” she protested, only to quiet when he turned his gaze to her. He wasn’t sure what face he had made, but he immediately regretted as Natsu’s eyes widened and lip’s quivered, before turning her gaze to the ground.   
  
“Hinata,” Tsukishima had softly said, only making him feel like running away even faster. That wasn’t a fair way to say his name; too intimate and comfortable. So he did exactly that; he ran away.  
  
Natsu let him tug her away without a word and when they arrived home she silently went to her room.   
  
Feeling his eyes sting, he knew that he had made a mistake.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another chapter. Depending on how much free time I have.


End file.
